wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing With Me
Sing With Me is a song written by John and Susan Edward. Dorothy the Dinosaur and Kamahl sing this song on The Wiggles' It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! video and album. Transcript Greg: We have a wonderful friend for everybody to meet. And his name is Kamahl. Kamahl: Hello, everybody. Greg: Now Kamahl has sung in many places all over the world but today, something very special is going to happen. What's that, Kamahl? Kamahl: Well, for the very first time, Dorothy the Dinosaur and I, we are going to sing a song together. Greg: Wow! Now that sounds fantastic. We'd love everyone and Kamhal to sing with Dorothy. Kamahl: And sing loud. Lyrics "Hee hee hee. Sing along with me, everybody." Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy We will sing every note every note that you wrote We will sing along with our friend Dorothy We will sing along with Dorothy this dinosaur melody Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy We will dance along with you Because we like what you do We will shake and wiggle jiggle, jump and hop We will dance along ‘till Dorothy the Dinosaur says to stooooooop "Come on everybody, let's all sing and dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Are you ready Dorothy?" "Okay, let’s go." La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la "This is a lot of fun isn’t it Dorothy?" "Hee hee hee hee. This is fun." La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la "Come on everybody" La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la Song Credits Trivia * This is one of the many songs that The Wiggles usually don't sing. * Jeff Fatt is only credited for playing the organ in the Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas version. * The Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series version of the song's instrumental track is played in the electronic storybook: Wags Mixes Some Colours. * Carolyn Ferrie is not credited for voicing Dorothy in the 2000 version. Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Duet songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2011 Category:Music Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:John Edwards Songs Category:Susan Edwards Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Re-make songs Category:YouTube Songs